Di Pojok Alam Semesta
by katak durjana
Summary: Enigma kasus saling injak kaki dan karamnya kapal angkasa baru Boboiboy, yang berujung dengan adegan mojok bertebaran. FangBoy. DLDR
1. Salah Gopal

Pair: FangBoy. DLDR. kalo suka ya monggo dibaca~

Warn: OOC, shonen-ai picisan, adegan baku hantam, ga jelas, ga lucu.

Boboiboy © Monsta

—

Disana.

Di kedalaman antah berantah alam semesta, di sebuah planet belukar yang jarang dicapai oleh para pengembara angkasa,

Di tengah hutan belantara, beratapkan di bawah akar sebuah pohon besar nan kokoh, tak jauh dari puing-puing kapal angkasa yang masih berkobar terang terbakar, nampaknya baru saja terjatuh usai menabrak batu nyasar di sekitar jalur gravitasi planet tersebut,

Terduduklah tiga orang pemuda anggota TAPOPS - organisasi penjaga Sfera Kuasa paling unggul di seantero jagad raya.

Seorang bersurai violet yang nampak sedang gusar, satu bertubuh gempul yang terlihat sebal dan tak acuh, dan satu pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang nampak sedang memeluk lutut dan raut mukanya penuh dengan rasa cemas bercampur rasa bersalah.

"Dey, mestinya korang berdua tak bertengkar tadi lah. Korang lihat? Apa jadi?" Gopal menghela nafas penat sambil mengurut dahi.

Pernah salah apakah dia kepada appa-nya, sampai ia harus terlibat dengan akibat pertengkaran kedua bocah-bocah rusuh sulit akur di kedua sisinya ini?

Iya, ia jadi duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Soalnya Fang dan Boboiboy sama-sama menolak berada di samping satu sama lain sama sekali semenjak insiden jatuhnya kapal mereka sore tadi. Kapal angkasa yang baru saja Amato hibahkan kepada Boboiboy, sebagai hadiah kenaikan pangkat.

_Amato menepuk pundaknya teguh. 'Biar kau tambah berdikari, nak.'_

Mangkanya Boboiboy nampak terbalut rasa bersalah dengan amat pekat sekarang ini.

Entah apa jadinya nasib mereka di planet asing yang nampaknya takkan bisa menyokong upaya mereka untuk bertahan hidup ini, tangis Gopal. Ia masih ingin mencoba semua menu baru yang tersedia di kedai Tok Aba!

"Harusnya kau tadi mengelak! Sok-sokan pamer autopilot sih!" gertak Fang tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian hutan yang merendam mereka bertiga.

Tak terima dengan hujatan si alien hensem berkepala ungu tersebut, Boboiboy langsung menggertak balik. "Kau yang harusnya tak iseng tadi! Kan jadi oleng!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan! Mana bisa kapal segede itu oleng!"

Padahal sebenarnya, ini salah mereka semua bertiga.

Sebelum mereka berangkat dalam misi tersebut, terlintas dalam pikiran Gopal untuk mengisengi kedua kawannya. Di bawah meja makan kantin disaat ketiganya sedang melahap makan siang bersama, Gopal yang terduduk di samping Fang diam-diam menginjak kaki Boboiboy yang duduk di seberang keduanya.

Boboiboy yang menjadi korban langsung memekik, lantaran harus merasakan kaki tersayangnya teraniaya dengan cara yang amat sungguh keji nan kejam. /_lebay lebay :v_

Gopal langsung berpura-pura bodoh disaat Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya dan menilik kedua tersangka di depannya penuh curiga. Ia setengah mati menahan tawa.

Untungnya untuk Gopal, Boboiboy lalu otomatis memutuskan bahwa Fang-lah sang pelaku dibalik kejadian tersebut, mengingat si bocah ungu memang gemar menjahili dirinya tiap hari entah mengapa alasannya. Ia seketika menyerang balik kaki sang rival. Fang yang sedang melahap donat lobak merahnya dalam damai langsung tersedak kaget.

"Ohokk!"

Dan aksi balas-balasan injakan kaki tersebut terus berlanjut tanpa ada pihak yang sudi untuk berhenti dan mengalah, sampai ujung-ujungnya kapal mereka berakhir terdentam di planet antah berantah ini.

"Kau yang mulai duluan!" Balas Boboiboy.

"Kau lah!"

"Jelas-jelas kau!"

Kecurigaan muncul di lubuk Fang. Kalau Boboiboy ternyata benar mengatakan yang sejujurnya… "Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya Gopal yang mulai?"

Ekspresi Gopal langsung menegang. Ia tertawa garing, berusaha menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. "E-eh… Mana ada lah… Berbual je kau ni kot…"

Boboiboy lekas ikut menepis. "Kau ni Fang! Sudah jelas-jelas salah malah tak malu sempat-sempatnya menuduh orang!"

Kandas sudah niat baik Fang untuk memegang praduga tak bersalah kepada Boboiboy. Tersulut emosi, ia buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri sisi dimana sang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus duduk. Lalu menginjak kakinya. Lagi.

"Adoi!"

"Aku tak salah lah!" Bentaknya.

Boboiboy ikut berdiri dan mendorong Fang kasar. Fang sekejap membalas dorongan Boboiboy. Si penguasa elemental nampak ingin melayangkan pukulan dan Gopal buru-buru bangun untuk menghentikannya.

"Sudah- Boboiboy! Sudah, kalian! Dasar bocah-bocah barbar! Berhenti bergaduh!" Gopal menaruh lengannya yang lain untuk menahan Fang yang nampak ingin membalas meski Boboiboy belum berhasil meluncurkan tinjunya tadi.

Ia jadi harus kewalahan memisahkan keduanya seorang diri agar kedua pasangan rival TAPOPS tersebut tidak terlibat kedalam baku hantam yang pasti akan merugikan mereka lebih lagi, mengingat situasi mereka sekarang ini.

Salah apa dia kepada appa-nya?

—

A/N: maaf banget chap ini belum ada fangboynya dulu, wkwkww

aturan ini chap digabung sama chapter berikutnya. tapi disebabkan author gagal membendung antusiasme diri yang udah ga sabar pengen nyoba gimana rasanya publish di ffn setelah sekian lama dan lupa, akhirnya aku potong dan publish sekarang. (dulu auth sempet pernah publish fic di ffn ini juga, tapi berujung vakum karena insiden lupa password)

aku janji, aku bakalan updet chapter itu besok. dan ada fangboynya. :DD ditunggu ya!~


	2. Salah Ais?

Untunglah Gopal berhasil memisahkan keduanya setelah susah payah meyakinkan pasangan rival tersebut untuk bubar. Fang memutuskan bahwa memang Gopal-lah pelakunya, melihat dari gerak-gerik mencurigakan Gopal tiap kali mereka membahas soal siapa sebenarnya yang mengawali kasus semua injak menginjak ini.

Sekarang ketiganya sedang duduk mengelilingi kehangatan api unggun yang mereka bangun menggunakan serakan ranting dan daun di sekitar yang melimpah.

"Akan kulaporkan kepada organisasi." Fang menyentuh jam kuasanya, mencari kontak TAPOPS untuk menghubungi markas.

"Woy woy woy woy woy!" Sahut Boboiboy. "Tak payah lah perkara kecil dibesar-besarkan!" Omelnya panik. Ia menggelayoti pundak Fang, berusaha menutupi jam kuasa bayang milik alien ungu tersebut agar ia menyerah dan tak jadi mengadu.

Fang menepis tangan sang pengganggu kasar. Perempatan urat muncul di jidatnya. "Aku nak kirim sinyal kecemasan lah!" Bentaknya.

Ternyata Boboiboy salah kira. "Oooh, iye ke? Hehee," cengirnya lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Silahkan kalau begitu."

"Ye lah!" Fang buru-buru menghantam tombol SOS di layar jamnya penuh emosi.

"Ish ish ish, korang ni." Gopal geleng-geleng kepala sok bijak menyaksikan kelakuan kawan-kawannya. Ia terlarut asyik menonton perkelahian kedua bocah barbar yang tak ada habis-habisnya, sampai ia tak sadar sang perut sudah meronta minta diisi hingga organ pencernaannya itu berbunyi. "Alamak!"

Tawa seketika pecah di antara lingkaran api unggun milik para anggota TAPOPS tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai cari makanan dan persediaan yang lain," usul Boboiboy. "Aku pun mulai lapar juga."

Persediaan makanan mereka semua tertinggal di kapal yang kini pastinya sudah terbakar habis. Mereka tak sempat menyelamatkan apa-apa, karena mereka harus rigap menyelamatkan diri sendiri mengingat kondisi kronologi jatuhnya kapal tersebut yang mengalami kecelakaan masa hendak landing.

"Kau gila? Ini sudah larut malam!" Ingat Fang. "Besok saja."

"Tenang, kan ada kuasa aku!" Gopal memungut sebongkah batu dari tanah. Ia menyalurkan kuasanya pada batu tersebut hingga terbalut energi hijau menyala. "Tukaran Nasi Lemak Spesial Ibu Kantin!"

Ia menyodorkan bongkahan yang sekarang sudah berupa sebungkus nasi lemak ditangannya ke hadapan kedua kawannya. "Nah, nah. Korang nak?"

Mereka yang ditawari malah menatap bongkahan tersebut horor, mengingat asal usul darimana makanan itu berasal. Serentak mereka menggeleng dan menolak. "Nggak, makasih…"

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau. Biar buat aku seorang je nasi sedap ni." Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menimbang-nimbang bungkusan tersebut, lalu lekas membukanya. "Selamat makan!"

Hening sejenak, sebab Gopal tengah sibuk menyantap nasinya lahap, sementara Fang merogoh jaketnya, meraih dua bungkus susu bubuk dan beberapa keping biskuit militer yang ia bawa.

"Boboiboy," panggilnya lembut. Ia menyenggol sang penguasa elemental pelan dan menyodorkan setengah porsi ditangan kepadanya. "Aku ada ini."

Boboiboy menoleh. "Ah?" Ia menerima paketan tersebut ke pegangannya, dan membalas budi Fang dengan sekerlit senyuman imut khasnya. "Mm, terimakasih Fang!~"

Diam-diam hati si pengendali bayang menghangat menyaksikan pemandangan manis tersebut.

Namun sesudahnya, keduanya kembali terbungkam dalam hening.

Boboiboy akhirnya membuka keheningan tersebut dengan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang telah tersangkut dibenaknya. "Anu… kita kan nggak bawa air? Gimana mau seduh?"

Fang menepok jidat. "Kau kan tinggal berubah jadi Ais…" Ia malah sudah menunggu Boboiboy untuk berubah menjadi si kalem sedari tadi!

"Ohhh… hahaha, iya yaa…" Boboiboy yang baru ngeh langsung menuruti usulan Fang. "Boboiboy Ais!"

Keduanya membuka bungkusan susu bubuk yang berfungsi seperti cangkir, bisa menahan cairan dan didudukkan dengan sendirinya. Ais mengeluarkan sejumlah air dari telapak tangannya, lalu melayangkannya dalam bentuk bola ke atas api unggun untuk menghangatkannya.

"Ah, enak sekali nasi lemak tadi. Kalian pasti nyesel nolak," celetuk Gopal selesai makan. "Kasian kalian harus makan makanan segembel itu." Gopal menatap kombinasi biskuit polos dan susu bubuk di tangan mereka hina. "Kalau mau, aku masih bisa bikin lagi, loh." Gopal menyengir dan mengambil sebongkah batu lainnya.

Ais nampak tertarik akan tawaran Gopal. Baru saja ia membuka mulut, buru-buru Fang menyelak. "Jangan dengerin dia, Ais. Dia sesat."

"Heh. Apa lah kau ini," cibir Gopal.

"Kau yang apa hal!" Gertak Fang balik.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu. Tak ada habisnya berdebat dengan kau. Malam semuanya." Gopal berangkat menuju dunia mimpi tanpa membereskan sampah bungkus nasinya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Fang yang dirundung bosan iseng mencuri pandang ke arah Ais. Ternyata elemental disampingnya juga tengah mengangguk-angguk terbuai kantuk!

_'Astaga, anak ini-!'_

Buru-buru ia mengguncang pundak si tukang tidur. "Boboiboy," panggilnya. "Ais, bangun."

Yang diguncang mengerjapkan mata. Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu setengah sadar.

"–les, aaah." _Malas._

Ya ampun! Harus ia apakan lagi bocah pemalas di sampingnya ini?

Fang menginjak kaki Ais tanpa peringatan. "Bangun. Itu airnya."

Ais terbangun dalam diam, terlalu mager dan mengantuk untuk mengomel sama sekali atas perlakuan Fang. Merasa air di bawah kuasanya akhirnya telah mencapai temperatur yang pas, ia memanggil bola air tersebut kembali ke sisinya.

"Hati-hati," ingat Fang disaat ia menuangkan air hangat kedalam kedua cangkir sementara di hadapannya. Ais membuang sisanya ke tanah asal.

"Terima kasih, Ais."

Fang merendam semua biskuitnya kedalam susu dan menunggu agar kepingan-kepingan itu lembek, sembari mengayun cangkirnya pelan untuk mempercepat proses diatas.

Namun, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di sampingnya, Fang kembali menoleh dan menemukan Air kembali terlelap. Beberapa keping biskuit terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Susunya hampir tumpah juga. Astaga… Fang beneran gatau mau gimana lagi sama anak yang satu ini.

Enaknya sih Fang bangunin paksa. Digetok gitu. Tapi kalo dia kaget trus susunya tumpah beneran gimana? Kan sayang.

Akhirnya Fang mencoba dengan cara menepuk-nepuk punggung Ais. "Bangun. Makan dulu baru boleh tidur. Jangan mubazir." Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau ia menangkap sekelibat senyuman Ais kala terbangun?

Ais menenggak susunya, lalu mencoba biskuit di tangannya. "Ga enak."

Dasar tak tahu diuntung. Tapi emang bener sih, namanya juga hardtack.*

"Kenapa kau nggak kembali jadi Boboiboy aja sih?!" Omel Fang sewot. Ia masih mending harus berurusan dengan Boboiboy yang asli daripada si biru pemalas kalo gini mah.

"Udah keburu keluar, males. Ngantuk." Kan.

"Yaudah sekarang habisin sana cepet."

Ais hanya menenggak habis susunya lalu mengembalikan kepingan biskuit pada Fang. "Buatmu aja. Aku males makannya."

Fang menyimpan kembali kepingan biskuit tersebut sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia menghabiskan isi cangkirnya sendiri, lalu melipat kembali cangkir bekasnya.

Ais mengeluarkan bola air dari telapak tangannya. "Mau minum?" Tawarnya pada Fang.

Kebetulan Fang sedang haus, jadi ia mengiyakan.

Ais mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke mulut Fang. Ia bisa merasakan lembut bibir Fang yang menempel di tangannya, menghirup air sampai dirasa cukup. Jantungnya berdebar.

"Terima kasih, ya."

Setelah mengumpulkan sampah mereka semua dan menguburnya dalam tanah, sekarang waktunya tidur.

"Night."

"Faaaaang?~"

"APA LAGI?" Balas yang dipanggil gusar.

"Tepokin lagi dong~"

"Ga."

"Nanti aku ga tidur nih." Padahal bagaimanapun, ia tetap akan melanjutkan tidurnya mengingat kantuk yang sudah tak tertahankan. Tapi ia ketagihan akan gestur Fang beberapa waktu yang lalu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan rasanya tidak akan lengkap untuk pergi tidur hari ini tanpa dikelon Fang.

"Bodo amat."

"Yah kan udah aku masakin air tadi? Udah aku kasih minum juga? Nanti aku ga mau bantuin lagi ah."

"Ck. Yaudah sini." Ais meringsut dengan sumringah ke sisi Fang dan memeluk lengan si pengendali bayang. "Manja amat sih?" Jujur, Fang gemas. Ais tak menjawab dan hanya menyenderkan pipi gembilnya di pundak Fang.

Fang menepuk-nepuk punggung Ais lembut. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap untuknya untuk terlelap, dan pakaian bertema biru berubah kembali menjadi jingga.

Fang menyusulnya tak lama kemudian. Wajahnya jatuh tersandar ke puncak kepala Boboiboy.

—

*Hardtack itu biskuit abadi. Ga bisa basi, karena pas proses pembuatannya nggak ditambahkan gula, telur atau mentega. Sebab itu rasanya hambar, atau kalau ditambah garam asin. Bentuknya mirip malkist, namun dari segi tekstur jauh lebih alot dan padat. Salah satu jenis makanan darurat yang digunakan militer.

A/N: makasih udah sabar nunggu katak update! nih aku kasih mojok #1 wkwwkwk. meskipun ngga cukup fluffy kayaknya. mungkin chapter depan, dimana mereka akhirnya bersatu berkat terungkapnya fakta-fakta diantara mereka :^

(tapi ga janji loh ya)

pengen aku bikin lebih mesra, tapi ketahan mengingat mereka masih sebatas teman di chap ini :""^

maaf juga gopal udah kek nyamuk dibelakang jadi karakter pasif awkowkowk. abis auth bingung masukinnya gmn :"^

sekali lagi, makasih banyak! krisar yang berbobot are always welcome!~


End file.
